


My Kitty Forever and Ever.

by yourbabephoebe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Luck, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, M/M, mentions of Friday 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbabephoebe/pseuds/yourbabephoebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one certain day on the calendar leads to a series of events for one furry boy?</p><p> </p><p>I do not own One direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitty Forever and Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story completely and no one else wrote it. I got the idea for this story from a Larry Stylinson fan art. If you see this being used anywhere else, I would appreciate if you told me. This is one of my first stories I have ever written so go lightly please.

Harry had always been a very superstitious person; he avoided black cats, didn’t open umbrellas indoors and he would never even think of walking under a ladder. Well this particular day in Fall just happened to be the Friday 13th.

“Louis stop bugging me, can you just hand me the salt please?!”

“Whatever, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Just as Louis reached to hand Harry the salt shaker, it slipped from is hand and salt went everywhere.

“Jeez Lou, can’t you do anything right, you’re such a klutz!”

“What the hell is wrong with you? You have been like this all morning! It’s only some salt, it can be cleaned up!” Louis screamed as loud as his high pitched voice could go.

“I-I’m sorry Lou, you know how I get with these things, its bad voodoo. And to top it off, it is Friday the 13th!” Harry exclaimed tugging at his hair in frustration.

“Just go and take a nap, we came home from the party late last night, I will deal with this.”

~

Three hours later Harry awoke with an itch coming from his head and a pain coming from just above his backside. He reached up to his head and that’s when he felt them; a pair of soft, furry ears. Harry quickly rushed to the bathroom to look at himself, sure enough there sat two furry brown ears on the top of his head. As he was wondering what the hell was going on, he noticed something flick down beside his legs. A tail. A long, brown, fluffy tail that matched the ears protruding from his curly hair.

“Louis, get in here now!” Harry yelped with an urgency in his voice that Louis could tell meant something bad.

“What's the emergency?” Louis said running into the room with a first-aid kit ready to bandage Harry up.

“H-harry, what are those? And what is that?” He said pointing with a shaky hand to the pair of ears and the tail that was growing from his boyfriend.

“I-I don’t know Lou, *meow*” Both boys then noticed that it wasn’t any joke, Harry was turning into a cat.

“Aww, Haz, you’re turning into a little kitty, my little kitty” Louis cooed with happiness.

Harry and Louis walked out of the room and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Louis sat first and Harry curled into him, their usual positions swapped around.

Quiet purrs filled the silent room as Louis was stroking the soft ears growing from his boyfriend’s head.

“My kitty forever and ever”


End file.
